Betrayal
by Reika-devil
Summary: When Rei returns to the White tigers Mariah is ecstatic but when he brings a girlfriend with him she does the unthinkable...Warning: slight lemon...not very much detail on the cough bits...What will happen when Mariah dies giving birth to their child?


KD: Hey, this is a story about Rei mainly and as you know he gets raped by Mariah so if you don't like it don't read it…umm…yeah…

Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned Beyblades?

Hey guys," greeted Rei in his usual cheerful manner, hanging on to his arm was a gorgeous girl with long black hair cascading past her shoulders tied back in a high pony tail. Long bangs framed her delicate features, her eyes glowed a brilliant amber.

"Hi Rei, who's the girl?" asked Lee completely unaware that Mariah was growling softly behind him. Sure, they had vowed to be friends but Mariah wanted more than that…a lot more.

"This is Leila, I met her in Japan when she was on an overseas exchange trip." Replied Rei smiling as he remembered how they met.

"Enough chit chat, are we going to do some blading or not?" said Kevin impatiently.

"I want food…" grumbled Gary.

"We're going to practice before lunch Gary, you know you can't perform as well when you're over bloated." Said Lee "We have to show Rei what he missed out on when he left the White Tiger clan."

"Lee, I thought you weren't bitter about that anymore. You yourself said that I deserve the White Tiger bit beast and you know I only left to broaden my horizon as a blader and tell the world about the power of the White Tiger." Rei said passionately.

"Yeah, whatever Rei. Mariah, you test Leila's skill." Grinned Lee.

"Err…" started Leila uncertainly, "I don't blade…"

"Well, you can at least try!" growled Mariah.

"Mariah, you don't have to be so harsh on her." Said Rei.

Mariah jerked her head towards Rei, she couldn't believe her ears…Rei was standing up for this loser and she was his girlfriend…

"Here," snapped Mariah throwing a white practice blade and launch gear at Leila.

Leila fumbled with the pieces of metal and finally after watching the others put their pieces together she figured that the rip cord goes into the launcher and the blade fits on the bottom.

"Now Leila, pull the rip cord as hard as you can and concentrate on becoming one with the blade." Advised Rei.

"Amateur," smirked Mariah.

"3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" shouted Kevin enjoying the little mental cat fight between the two girls.

"Go Galux!" cried Mariah.

Leila had only just acquired the blade and therefore hadn't named it so she just followed Rei's advice and pulled as hard as she could on the rip cord and focused on bonding with the blade.

Mariah laughed as Leila's blade wobbled with every hit it received but her laughter shortly died as the blade gained balance again and seemed to gain even more spin. Leila was concentrating so hard on keeping her blade spinning that she didn't even consider attacking.

"This is a waste of time," yawned Mariah, "Galux finish her off."

The pink blade caught a ray of sun which glared into Leila's eyes making her loose her concentration. She cried in frustration as Galux came into contact with her blade, it flew out of the dish and shattered in mid-air.

"That was fun…" mumbled Leila trying to look as if she enjoyed herself.

"Hn, that was a complete waste of my time and effort. Although it didn't take much effort." Sneered Mariah.

Leila just shrugged off her comments and stood beside Rei watching him give Kevin a go, she knew he had incredible skill in blading and she respected him for that. But what she couldn't understand was why he would become friends with such a cocky and rude girl who seemed to have an obsession with pink. Leila decided to store the thought at the back of her head and she smiled as Rei beat Kevin with the utmost ease.

"Do you want me to teach you some more?" offered Rei.

"Umm…sure," smiled Leila, she didn't want to offend him by refusing. Rei loved the sport so much and he took pleasure in sharing it with others.

Rei set up some tin cans in a row, "Try to knock down as many as possible,"

"Okay, but I don't have a bey-blade to use." Said Leila.

"Umm…here," smiled Rei, he handed her Driger as he trusted her enough and he trusted Driger to help her.

"Wow, Rei…this is your one, I can't use it." Said Leila in fear that she might damage it.

"It's alright, I trust you." Smiled Rei.

"If you say so…" trailed Leila, she placed Driger onto the launcher and pulled. This time she could feel more power inside her and it was easy to knock down all six of the cans.

"Well done," said Rei.

"Could we take a break?" asked Leila.

"Yeah, sure. We'll sit on the bench and watch the others till they're ready to have lunch." Said Rei, he took the hint that she didn't particularly like blading and he was alright with that because he didn't enjoy some of the things she loved.

They watched as the sun rose to be on top of them before they called it time to end morning practice, Mariah was the only person that was sour as everyone else was looking forward to lunch.

Lee's grandfather's servants had prepared an exquisite traditional Chinese meal for them, including Peking roast duck, dumplings, Taiwanese cabbage, sweet and sour pork and plenty of other delightful dishes

"Thank you," smiled Leila as a servant placed a bowl of steaming rice in front of her.

They all picked up their chopsticks and dug in except for Mariah, she picked at her food and criticized all of the dishes.

"The pork is too salty and not sweet enough, the cabbage is too watery." Complained Mariah.

"Mariah, what's wrong with you today?" asked Rei, worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Snapped Mariah.

"Some one has her period," joked Kevin.

"Shut up Kevin," Mariah gave him a death-glare which quieted him immediately, "I'm going back to my room."

She stood abruptly, her chair making a scraping sound on the concrete floor and she left without so much as a glance at the others.

"Is she always this grouchy?" asked Leila once Mariah was out of ear shot.

"No, she's usually quite nice…I don't know what's gotten into her today." Said Rei.

"Maybe it's me," mumbled Leila, eyes downcast.

"Don't be stupid, she probably just missed a manicure appointment." Joked Kevin.

"Thanks Kevin," smiled Leila.

"Forget about Mariah, let's enjoy this food." Said Lee.

"Alright," smiled Leila, she put it behind her and enjoyed the rest of her lunch.

"She might be hungry," said Rei "I'll bring her some food."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Leila.

"No, it's alright. You can stay here," said Rei, he couldn't be positive but it did seem as though Mariah was bitter only because of Leila.

He arrived at her door and knocked firmly.

"Mariah, it's me Rei." Said Rei.

"Who else is there?" asked Mariah suspiciously, she wished it was only Rei.

"It's just me Mariah, open the door." Said Rei.

The door swung open noiselessly, Mariah leaned on the frame and stared up into his eyes.

"Sit," she ordered.

Rei took a seat beside the window and placed the food on the table, "I brought you some food."

"I realized," snapped Mariah sarcastically.

She turned around, locked the door and threw the key somewhere near the bed.

"You know Rei, you are pretty pathetic…so predictable," laughed Mariah, the tone of her voice sent a chill down Rei's spine but he kept his calm image.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"I knew if I acted as though I was truly pissed off then you, being the kind person you are, would come worry." Smiled Mariah icily, she continued "Don't you get it? I had never just wanted to be friends, I knew I wanted you…"

"Mariah…you don't want to do this…" said Rei hoarsely.

"Oh? And how would you know what I would want?" sneered Mariah, "I was actually scared that you wouldn't come, after all that time I sat here waiting. But you were stupid enough to."

"What do you want from me?" whispered Rei.

"You are so naïve, I thought you would've figured it out." Said Mariah, her voice was deeper and more sensual. An insane grin spread over her face as she walked over to Rei and started undoing his buttons, soon enough the fabric fell away at the top revealing his bare torso. She reached to his belt…

KD: Okay, this is all you guys get for now. Heehee…this is a bit of a cliffie..sorry if my description isn't that great and stuff…


End file.
